peelfandomcom-20200213-history
June 2004 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-?? ;Comments *Peel asks listeners for fun who is the pianist on the Bread And Beer Band track, an obscure record which he'd previously played at the time of its original release, on the Top Gear of 09 March 1969. It turns out to be Elton John. The band itself was a short-lived outfit, also featuring guitarist Caleb Quaye among others, and may never have performed outside the recording studio. They recorded an album of instrumental cover versions in 1969 which was never officially released, but became a collector's item because of Elton John's participation, and eventually appeared as a bootleg in 1994. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Assassin: We Have Gal Long Time (7") VP *Datsuns: Don't Come Knocking (LP - Outta Sight / Outta Mind) V2 *Glenn Jones: Linden Avenue Stomp (CD - This Is The Wind That Blows It Out) Strange Attractors Audio House *L.A.S.: V.I.P. (12") A.R.M.Y. *Die Princess Die: White Signal (CD - Die Princess Die) Cut Lips *Cornershop Presents Bubbley Kaur: Topknot (7" - Topknot / Natch) Rough Trade *Agata: 38195 Bubbles (CD - Spike) Tzadik *Billy Daniel Bunter & Jon Doe: Alright (12" - Hi Tech Music / Alright) UK Hard *Giant Haystacks: Crucial Gap (CD - We Are Being Observed) Smartguy *A Hawk And A Hacksaw: Maremaillette (CD - A Hawk And A Hacksaw) Leaf *Nina Nastasia: Judy's In The Sandbox (CD - "Dogs") Touch And Go *Lightnin' Hopkins & Sonny Terry: Got To Move You Baby (LP - Last Night Blues) Prestige Bluesville *Nightwalker: Programmed To Kill (12" - Programmed To Kill / Egyptian Suprise) Signal *Vaults: Straight Faced (10" - Friday Night Monday Morning Blackout EP) The Red Flag *Donna Summer: Why I Love Styx (7" - Wooden Karova) Mirex *Styx: Quick Is The Beat Of My Heart (LP - Styx) Wooden Nickel *Steveless: Garden (demo) *Bread And Beer Band: Dick Barton Theme (The Devil's Gallop) (7") Decca *DJ Marsta: Scuba *Eddy Clearwater: I Was Gone (v/a CD - Welcome To The Club) Federal *July Skies: Royal Observer Corps Amongst The Norfolk Dunes (v/a CD - Flow) Make Mine Music *Behexen: By The Blessing Of Satan *Elephant Man: Krazy Hype (7") H2O Productions *EOSS: Wacko Macko Is Backo (Babylon A Fall Mix) (shared 12" with Moosaka - Wacko Macko Is Backo / Masters Of Technology) Mashit *Jeffrey Lewis: The Story Of The Fall (v/a 2xCD - Perverted By Mark E. / A Tribute To The Fall) Zickzack *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful? (2xCD - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong - 39 Golden Greats) Sanctuary Midline *John B: Take Me Home (CD - In:Transit) Beta *Lightning Bolt: Pee Filled Longstockings (v/a CD - Tribute To Fort Thunder (US Pop Life Vol.12)) Contact (Peel mistakenly calls the track Sleeping Giant by Black Dice) *Bong-Ra: Deathsucker Rave (Amphetamine Lollipop Rmx) (7" - Old-Skool Armageddon) Death$ucker *Kabuto: No Musician (12" - No Musician EP) Primate Endangered Species File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-04-06 ;Length *2:01:49 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2004 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes